I Almost shook hands with death its self
by XDARIANX
Summary: This is my first story so coment if u like it or give me some tips becasue like i said i never done this before and as littlejunior98 knows, I barly read and do homework so just coment! Thanks! hope you like it!


There I was…..

Just sitting on the front porch of my new house I now live at.

I cant believe my mom made me stay with my dad for awhile. I had a great life in Arizona. Its not fair.

My dad Charlie led me up to my room when I first got there from the airport. I have to admit I was pretty tierd. I didn't sleep on the plane ride, there was just to much to think about, going to a new school, seeing my dad after all these years, that strange dream I had. I wonder if it ment something…

"Darian, wake up, Darian wake up!" Charlie called

"your going to be late for your first day of school here!" he called again

I groaned and got up and ate breakfast, got dressed and went to school in my new car Charlie got me for coming to live with him since I couldn't bring my rusty old red truck from Arizona, instead I got a porsh…. A hot pink porsh.

I went to school in my very skinny skinny jeans and my Ambercrombie pink long-sleeve shirt, I couldn't decide if I should wear my brown uggs or flip flops, I finally decided uggs though.

I got to school and went to the office to get my schedule.

"great" I said. Because I had science then language arts (my least favorite classes) were first then math and social studies.

I went through those classes ok I guess I met I few people like this girl named Allie, she is the same age as me and likes my car (she must have seen me drive in to school).

I went to gym, my next class, and why had to wear these horrible uniforms, they were way to big and no one actually fit into them, the shirt was gray with our last names on the front and the pants were blue and they went down past our knees. It was soooo embarrassing but everyone else was wearing the same thing so I felt a little better… I guess

We were climbing (or attempting to climb ) the rope that hung from the ceiling. Someone else held it still on the bottom while you climbed, and that wasn't so bad.. until.. she picked out partners.

I wished soooo bad that I would get picked with Allie! But no I got matched with this dude named Collin.

Great.

"hey my names Collin" he said, I didn't actually want to reply to him but I did.

"hey im Darian"

"are you new?"

"yah I moved here a few days ago from Arizona were my mom lives". Why was I telling him this! He doesn't need to know! Ugh im soo stupid he probably thinks im a dork….

"oh cool" he said. Great he DOES think im a dork!

"yah"

"hey get to a rope!" yelled the gym teacher Mrs. Allen.

We both ran to the nearest rope.

"do u want to climb first Darian?" he asked

"ummm… sure I guess" Gosh im so bad at climbing. Why did I say I would go first! Today is NOT my day.

I started to climb up and when I was about 10 feet in the air, My hands started to get sweaty and I forgot that im afraid of heights, but I can't just come down and have Collin think that im a wimp! Wait since when have I started to like him? Well I have to admit he is pretty hot.. his brown hair that got in his eyes a lot and he had to shake it away with a flip of his head… and his big gorgeous blue eyes….. they just stood out like bright… wait stop Darian focus on climbing.

I started climbing again trying not to look at the ground, until my hands got even more sweaty and I barly could hold on.

My hand slid across the rope and it cut my hand and I started bleeding. I let go of the rope to look at my hand and at the same time try to call to someone to help me and that im going to fall but I just couldn't get my voice to come out.

I saw a drip of blood fall from my hand and land right next to Collin holding the rope talking to his friend. He studied it and looked up at me.

He saw in my eyes that I was terrified and I was going to slip off the rope and fall any moment.

"Collin! Help!" I called, but I don't know if he could hear me over the other kids in the gym.

"hold on Darian!" he called back.

I was going to reply but before I could my foot slipped off the rope…

All I could remember was falling almost 30 feet in the air down to the blue mat that layed on the ground in case we fell, but im pretty sure its not going to catch my fall from all the way up here.

And I knew that this was probably the last time I would see my mom, dad, my new friend Allie, and Collin…..


End file.
